


[Podfic] Fallen For You by secretsidgenowriter

by Reading_girl912



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_girl912/pseuds/Reading_girl912
Summary: Sid sits in the emergency room and stares down at the clipboard in his lap trying to figure out how he’s supposed to fill out the information the harried looking nurse behind the counter gave him.*This is a podfic*





	[Podfic] Fallen For You by secretsidgenowriter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411887) by [secretsidgenowriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter). 



 

 

Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2j1li2lzbya01ds/%5BPodfic%5D+Fallen+For+You+by+secretsidgenowriter.mp3)

[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411887)

 

Sid sits in the emergency room and stares down at the clipboard in his lap trying to figure out how he’s supposed to fill out the information the harried looking nurse behind the counter gave him.

 

My Tumblr

[Hockeybois912](https://hockeybois912.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! This is my first podfic ever so please be gentle.


End file.
